


The Shamanic Gale

by Gravatea



Category: Shaman King
Genre: OC, OC Profile, Original Character(s), Shaman - Freeform, Tao Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: A bio for a Shaman King OC. Feel free to use 'em.





	

Name: Kazehaya, Asuka (Last, First)

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Occupation: Shaman

Affiliation: Tao family, Kazehaya family

Epithet: "The Gale"

Guardian Ghost: Hayate

Type: Seirei class wind spirit  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bio:  
I was playing in my room when I glanced out the window and saw several men in suits, a pretty lady, and a boy about my age walk into my house.

Curious, I jumped up and walked down the stairs to the living room, stopping halfway down when I heard them talking about me.  
"I will not let my daughter be taken from us!" my dad yelled at the man.  
"Your family has been by the Tao family's side for generations! Are telling me you're just going to throw that away!?" the man shouted back.

"I'm not throwing it away, I just want my daughter to be raised right. So we'll teach her ourselves, then she will help your son in the Shaman Fights." My father said, seeming calmer.  
The words came out before I could stop myself. "What's a Shaman fight?" I asked.  
My parents turned around as the others looked up at me. "W-Why don't you go play with Ren here?" My mother said. "We're having an adult conversation."

"Aww....All right..." I replied, pouting. I pretty much dragged the little boy to the backyard. No matter what I said, he just stood there, glaring at me the entire time until the strange people came and got him before leaving.

Weeks later, I was running home from School, when I turned the corner only to see my house had turned into a raging inferno. Firemen were trying desperately to put it out. I cried out for my parents before trying to run inside, but I was stopped by a policeman. By the time the fire was out, the house was all but gone. I walked into the ruins before breaking down into tears. That was were my aunt found me.

After that I moved to Tokyo with my aunt, who was pretty strict about training me as a shaman, teaching me our family's specialty, wind spirits. "For the sake of the Tao family," she often said, Always reminding me that my duty was to help that kid become the Shaman King. I eventually returned to my old house to pay my respects before heading back to Tokyo to prepare for the Shaman Fights.

Like the rest of my family, I specialize in nature spells and wind spirits. During the Oversoul with my guardian spirit, Hayate (he typically visits the inside of my mother's ring), I use it to move at high speeds to avoid attacks and add force to my blows, as well as sending destructive gusts of wind at my opponents. With this speed, range, and power, I rarely bother with a weapon, as it would probably break under the strain.

After the incident with his father, Ren told me that I could leave. I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I stuck around. Besides, I think progressing with these people is the best way to find the culprit behind my parent's deaths. I want answers....That fire was no accident.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"I just want answers....Moving forward is the best way to get them." -Asuka Kazehaya


End file.
